And then it hits
by Girlygirl
Summary: What happens when all of the sudden it hits you? GeorgeAlicia
1. And then it hits

This story is a George/Alicia story and it's a standalone. I love this couple and find them extremely cute together but there are hardly any stories about them so I dicided to wrote a little one. I own nothing and I hope you like it. If you know of any good George/Alicia stories please tell me. Please review.

And then it hits 

Alicia Spinnet tucked a piece of light brown hair behind her ear before wrapping her arms around herself for warmth. It was a late spring day that had started out warm enough but had gotten slightly cool and she hadn't brought a sweater with her. Alicia was headed back to the castle, to the Gryffindor common room and to her homework since she had nothing else to do. It was Saturday and a Hogsmade weekend at that but she hadn't gone, she'd had detention thanks to everyone's favorite potions teacher, Snape, and now she was alone. Angelina and Fred had gone together and Katie was off with Oliver pretending not to have feeling for the Gryffindor captain and for the life of her Alicia didn't know were her best friend, George Weasley was. 

"Bloody wind," Alicia mumbled under her breath as she pushed open the door to the old castle. It took her eyes a few seconds to adjust to the lighting inside the school before she headed off towards the Gryffindor tower. 

"A-choo," she climbed threw the portal and jumped at the other voice.

"Bless you, luv." George Weasley popped his head up from the couch and smiled at her.

"What are you doing?" Alicia moved towards him and found him lying down.

"Nothing much," he shifted positions and was now sitting before he reached out his hand to grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap. "How about you?"

"Just finished detention," Alicia let herself relax against him, relishing in the heat that was radiating off his body.

"Sounds fun," he mumbled into her shoulder as he locked his arms around her waist.

"What about you? What'd you do today?" she let him pull her closer. 

"Nothing at all, I had some homework I had to finish and I didn't really feel like going to Hogsmade and watching Fred and Angelina be gross together, so I stayed." Alicia couldn't help but shiver when his lips brushed against her neck accidentally.

"You cold, Lesh?" he asked her, pulling up his head and looking at her. She turned her head a little to meet his gaze and smiled at him.

"I'm fine." Her thin white tee shirt wasn't helping her stay warm and it showed. 

"Don't lie to me, luv," he looked down at her breasts for a second before looking back quickly; a smirk playing at his mouth.

"So I'm a little cold, it's nothing." George moved a little, bending some to grab his sweater that lay on the floor, next to the couch.

"Here, I was hot." He threw his sweater at her and let go of her so that she could stand to put it on. For the second time that day she tucked a piece of light brown hair behind her ear after popping her head out of the sweater and slipping her hands in the sleeves. The sweater was big on her considering George stood 6'1 and was very muscular thanks to genetic and Quidditch, where as she was 5'6 and petit. 

"How do I look?" she joked with him but at that moment George thought she looked stunning lost in his huge sweater with her hair falling freely and completely barefoot.

"Gorgeous," he breathed, barley audible, but she heard him and blushed.

"Thanks." Alicia moved towards the chair opposite George but he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"I gave you my sweater, not permission to leave," He pulled her back onto his lap as she laughed.

"I need your permission now?" he nodded at her question as she, once again, rested her head against his chest.

"Yes," he yawned out as he hid his face in her shoulder to cover his mouth. Alicia tensed at the feel of his warm breath on her shoulder; it felt nice.

"Are you tired?" she asked the rhetorical question and he muttered 'a little". 

"Why don't you get some sleep before everyone gets back, then?" she told him, a tiny yawn escaping her mouth.

"That's probably a good idea." He agreed with her and she wiggled out of his arms and off his lap.

"Where are you going, Lesh?" he asked her, locking her with a questioning look.

"It's going to be hard to sleep with me on top of you." She pointed out and then realized what she had said and looked down.

"I doubt it and I know lots of guys who wouldn't mind you on top." He wiggled his eyebrows at her as he watch the blush rise on her face and neck.

"Bite me," she shot back and he stood and grabbed her around the waist so quickly she didn't have time to move.

"Just tell me where," he whispered in her ear as he pulled her body up against his. 

"Let go," Alicia moved her hands around her back to pull at his but he caught them and trapped under his own, never once letting her go.

"Sleep with me, luv." He bent a little to be eye level with her and watched her dark eyes widen.

"Not like that, just sleep." He clarified and her heart slowed a little. "Please," 

"George, I don't, we can't, where?" she rambled on and he was pleased to know that he made her ramble.

"Here, right here." He shifted his eyes towards the couch before locking them with her's again.

"They won't be back for hours and no one's here, come on." She didn't say anything and he took that as a 'yes' so he sat and slowly pulled her back down onto his lap.

"So how are we going to do this?" she asked as she watched him lay down. He looked up at her as she sat straddling his hips and felt he blood rush to a certain part of his body.

"So far so good, you're on top." He played with her and she moved to hit him playfully but he caught her arms and tugged lightly causing her to fall fully on top of him. 

"There," their faced were inches apart, their hands intertwined, and he wanted nothing more then to kiss her but he didn't. She moved her body to a more comfortable positions and ended up lying in the space between the back on the couch and his side; still resting more on top of him. 

"There," she nestled her head into his shoulder and felt him pull the blanket from behind her to cover their lower body's.

"Mine," his fingers came to play with the ends of her hair as she drifted off, she never knew she was so tired.

"Go to bed, George," she drawled out and he smiled, she was there, on top of him, sleeping with him, she was his. And then it hits; he was completely in love with his best friend.

End

-Girlygirl

P.S- PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Mine

You were all so nice with reviewing that I decided to make another part for you guys. This is the real end but maybe after I'm done my Katie/Oliver story 'Friendship with a twist' I'll write a George/Alicia one. Please review this chapter and enjoy.

Part 2

"Oh my God…" Katie whispered as the rest of the Gryffindor team, minus Harry, tumbled threw the entrance and made their way to the couches.

"What's wrong?" Oliver walked up to where she stood behind the couch and she shot out her hand to stop him.

"Look," Fred and Angelina moved up beside them and Katie heard the other chaser inhale slightly.

"They're adorable," all four people watched as Alicia moved a little and George unconsciously tightened his hold on her. 

"Whoa, should he be…um…touching her there?" Oliver asked, pointing to George's hand, which was resting disgustingly close her to left breast.

"She doesn't seem to mind," Katie told him as she made her way around the couch and dropped into the chair that Alicia had, at one time, tried to occupy.

"Lucky bastard." Both Fred and Oliver mumbled as they both followed Katie and found comfortable seats; Fred's in another chair with Angelina on his lap and Oliver on the floor resting against Katie's chair with her legs on either side on him. For five minutes no one said anything, instead opted for watching their two friends sleep together before Katie broke the silence.

"Are we going to stare all day?" she question, giving each of her friends a questioning look in turn.

"Have we got anything better to do?" Fred asked seriously, "and if you say Quidditch practice I'll kill you." He pointed a finger at his friend and Quidditch captain who just smiled.

"Don't worry, no practice today." Oliver promised.

"So who do you think wakes up first?" Angelina hadn't taken her eyes off the sleeping pair.

"If I was George I'd never want to wake up." Fred answered as he watched his twin.

"You're really pushing it, Hun." Angelina gave him a warning smile and he almost laughed out loud.

"Oh, baby, don't be jealous, I still love you and only you," he smiled before adding. "I'm just saying…" Oliver nodded, totally agreeing with him.

"No kidding," Katie crossed her arms around her chest unknowingly and glared at the back of Oliver's head.

"If you want her so damn badly Wood, just asked her out." She sounded cold but Katie didn't care because she was jealous.

"I don't want her, not like that, it's just that Alicia beautiful and any guy with half a brain in his head can see that." He turned a little to look at Katie and noticed her cold look.

"And what head are you using, Wood?" Katie almost growled at him.

"Sod off, Katie." Oliver turned back to the sleeping couple.

"Fine,"

"Good," 

"I'm going to go fly." Katie pushed herself off the chair, wanting to hit Oliver in the back of the head 'accidentally' but she stopped herself and headed straight for the portal.

"Bell, wait." Oliver pushed himself up and off the floor and started after Katie, throwing a 'see you guys later' over his shoulder before disappearing. 

"Well," Fred gave his girlfriend an amused look.

"Okay then," Angelina gave him the same look, "so he's whipped."

"And their not even going out." Fred agreed as he kissed her shoulder.

"Hey, with Oliver chasing after one of the Gryffindor chasers and George sleeping with the other I'd say this is the perfect time to take advantage of the empty dormitory, wouldn't you luv?" Angelina asked her boyfriend whose eyes lit up at her suggestion.

"I think I've been a bad influence on you… I'm so proud." He couldn't keep a straight face and started smiling before she pulled him off the chair and they made their way upstairs.  

"Now I know what a animal in the zoo feels like." Alicia whispered as she opened her eyes before noticing George's hand.

"Oh boy," she picked it up carefully and lay it beside him, hoping she hadn't woke her best friend. She must have accidentally tickled his side because at that moment his muscles contracted and she found herself really liking Quidditch muscles. 

"Are they gone?" his voice scared her and she jumped.

"Sorry,"

"No, I thought you were still sleeping." Alicia moved to get off him but he stopped her.

"Stop," He placed his hands on her hips and she stilled instantly. "You really shouldn't do that." All her wiggling was having an effect on him and he didn't really feel like embarrassing himself right now. Alicia gazed at him before his meaning hit her.

"Ah, sorry, I didn't…" he waved her off.

"No forget it. Anyway were you planning on leaving me here, Spinnet?" he asked her, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Possibly." She smiled, pushing herself up to straddle his lap.

"Really, well I think that you should punished for that." He grinned his trademark Weasley grin and she knew she was in trouble. 

"George, don't, listen…" but it was too late; he pushed himself up into a sitting position, her legs still around him, and pulled her up against him.

"If I remember correctly, Lesh, you're ticklish." He let his hands trail from her lower back to her sides softly and she shivered.

"Don't please." She whispered, he knew everything about her.

"Give me one good reason?" 

"Oliver will kill you if you harm one of his chasers." His eyebrow shot up questioningly.

"Two things luv. One, I'd never harm you in any way and two, you're not Oliver's you're mine." In a strange way Alicia found the possessiveness in his voice cute and she laughed.

"Yours, Weasley?" 

"Yeah, all mine." He ran his fingers up and down her sides slowly causing her to shiver again and again.

"I belong to no one, George." She stuttered, brushing back a piece of red hair out of his eyes.

"Oh, really?" he began moving his fingers faster, tickling her until she laughed out loud and began to run out of breath. 

"Please…George…please…stop…stop it…please." She cried out in between laughs and breaths.

"Who do you belong to, Lesh?" he asked her, having gently dropped her onto the couch and was kneeling over her tickling her relentlessly. 

"You…I …belong to…you." He stopped tickling her at her answer.

"What was that Lesh?" he asked her, brushing away the chocolate colored hair from her face. "Whom do you belong to?"

"I belong to you George Weasley." She whispered, her face slightly flushed from laughing and her breath still ragged.

"I thought so," he brushed his lips lightly over hers and her dark eyes slip shut before he finally pressed his lips fully on hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck. He pushed himself back into a sitting position, pulling her up from the couch and she let out a small scream into his mouth before landing back on top of his lap. 

"George, I'm sorry I …" she rambled on when they finally pulled away, thinking she'd done something wrong; he stopped her.

"Whoa, you have nothing to be sorry about," he smiled at her as he drew circles on her back.

"But…"

"I kissed you Lesh," He pointed out. "If anything I should be sorry." Her eyes shot down and she could feel them filling with tears.

"I'm not sorry." She looked up at him and a single tear slipped down her face. George brought his thumb up and wiped it away. "I wanted to kiss you." 

"I want to kiss you again," he was looking for permission and she nodded slightly, allowing him. A small smile pulled at the corner of his mouth as he lowered his to hers and captured them carefully as if they were porcelain. He growled when they pulled away and he lost his fingers in her dark hair. She smiled at him as she licked her lips.

"Can I tell you something, George?" she asked him timidly; something she never was.

"Sure, luv." He pulled her closer and she rested her cheek against his chest; almost as if she wanted to hide from him.

"I…I think I love you." Alicia held her breath, hoping he wasn't mad.

"Well, that's good because I love you too, Lesh." She slowly brought her head up to look at him and smiled.

"You know that means that you're mine, right?" he joked with her.

"Yeah, yeah, well what can you do?" 

"Nothing, so don't try Lesh," he laughed kissing her neck.

"I won't, promise." She moaned and he went back to playing with the ends of her hair.

"Mine." He whispered and she just nodded.

"Sure, Weasley, yours." He pulled the blanket back up around her shoulders and pulled her closer. And then it hit; she loved him back.

The REAL end

-Girlygirl

P.S PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
